Judgement day
by Twistedfeather
Summary: "You've been given your chance I see every day how you misuse my people, well I won't stand for it anymore Judgement Day is coming." After the pokemon war Ho-Oh left the earth because of the disharmony of people and pokemon and sent Suicune, Entei, and Raikou to watch people to see if they would change their ways. Now Figgy the Girafirig must convince Ho-Oh otherwise.
1. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**Chapter 1- Beginnings**

_It was a scary day indeed, the red lizard-like creature watched in horror as the burning tree fell from it's roots and laid there, lifeless for the first time. Cries of fear and pain buzzed through lightly through the Charmeleon's head, he was too distracted by the looming figure that was approaching him in a threatening manner with a pitchfork in hand. This was the time of the great war between the humans and pokemon. Going through the young Charmeleons head was "How can a pokemon ever get along with a human?"_

"Come on Figgy we're almost there." Isis smiled laughing as her Girafirig pal attempted to climb the rock. Figgy sighed and struggled to get up. "Look!" She pointed to the giant city lighted up with burning lights. "That's where we're going to go." Isis looked at her pokemon's leg the bandages were dirty from the climb up here. "I'm so sorry that you had to climb up but I hope to find your pokeball here." Last town she had clumsily knocked herself into another trainer and they switched pokeballs. Figgy had broken her leg from a battle not too long afterwards. Isis felt guilt beyond belief that she forced her pokemon to walk up all those miles to get to a simple pokemon center. But there was nothing she could do now but support her pokemon.

Figgy was breathing heavily just staring at the overwhelming size of the next city. The skyscrapers seemed to touch the sky. How would they find the pokemon center in that city?

"Hey, cheer up. I've got a map." Isis replied as if she read her partner's mind. "It's also a hospital for pokemon and it looks really nice. Maybe we can also visit the library afterwards." Figgy sighed and put a smile on his face. "I'm so excited aren't you?" Figgy nodded unsure if this really was going to be exciting. Figgy never did crowded rooms or hospitals.

The streets were busy and everywhere the pair looked was a car or a taxi lined up to get somewhere. "Some traffic." Isis laughed. "Look there it is!" She exclaimed slightly startling Figgy, mostly because he did not expect the center to come up so quickly.

"Welcome to Avicado city pokemon center and hospital how may I be of assistance?" Nurse Joy asked with her famous smile pasted on her face.

"We're here about a Figgy and his broken leg." Isis pointed to her Girafirig who was too occupied freaking out at the crowd of trainers and their pokemon. A boy and his Gulpin were staring intently at the two newcomers making Figgy uncomfortable beyond belief. Isis on the other had was so oblivious Figgy wasn't sure she was aware of him.

"Climb up on the stretcher and we can get to your treatment Figgy." The Girafirig was not aware of the nurse and watched as the boy approached Isis. "Figgy what's wrong?" Isis's voice snapped Figgy out of his fantasy and he climbed up gently on the stretcher and allowed Chansey to push him, not before he saw the last glimpse of his trainer talking with the boy. He hoped with all his might that he was not a spy.

"Hey are you new in town?" He asked.

"Yes I am. Thank you for noticing?" Isis replied.

"Nice Girafirig. Do you like my Gulpin?" The green pokemon smile wanly.

"Oh my gosh it's so cute!" Isis screamed startling the entire room and causing the whole room to stare.

"What brings you to Avicado? Can't be just for the hospital." He smiled.

"Oh you're right I'm here for different reasons but I can't tell you it's top secret."

"Aw but you can trust me. See I'm a talent scout looking for those who can act well."

"I'm sorry I just can't tell you. I've got to go bye."

"Wait! I don't have your name!" He replied frantically.

"Isis, my name is Isis."

"Fletcher, I'll be seeing you around then Isis. Maybe you'll change your mind?" He smiled as Isis walked unaware that he was still eyeing her. His Gulpin shot him a confused glance. "She just might be the one we're looking for Gulpin, she just might be the one."

Figgy laid on the stretcher using his long neck to stare at the white ceiling anticipating the nurse's arrival. Chansey had gone to go get her leaving Figgy there to only wonder what was going to happen. Soon Nurse Joy and Chansey barged in the room and before Figgy could react Nurse Joy injected his leg with a numbing medicine. A sense of relief hit the Girafirig as he relaxed as Nurse Joy examined his leg. A man walked into the room, Figgy was almost out of it because his tail never saw him coming either.

"Hello Figgy, My name is Doctor Ruso. I'm your doctor today." Figgy examined the man carefully. His smile seemed to make the unease's of pokemon to become unaware of their problems but it seemed to lean towards being a smirk. His well combed red hair matched his mustached and for the most part he looked pretty innocent but for some reason Figgy could not get over his eyes who seemed to making a plot of their own. "Just relax and you'll be out of here in no time."

It was about an hour later or maybe it was longer. Isis turned uncomfortably on her bench waiting for her pokemon to return. Not too long after Doctor Ruso came and started to lecture her about Figgy. "He'll be ready to move around tomorrow. He's healing fast but make sure he does not and I mean does not! Get himself into a pokemon battle. I would actually recommend that you put Figgy in his pokeball." The doctor checked off the box that said "Figgy".

"Yeah, about that I kind of lost it." Isis smiled outwardly, on the inside she wondered 'How'd I did I even get here?'


	2. Chapter 2 Isis verses the children

Chapter 2- Isis verses the youngsters

_It was time to die, Charmeleon knew that. It was just taking forever for the immanent to happen. Hurry up already! But there was no strike that would take Chrameleons life away was this what dying felt like? Charmeleon opened his eyes to see that the shadowy figure was gone and replacing it was a Dragonite. The great dragon type turned and stared straight at Charmeleon who smiled as to thank the gracious pokemon. Humans were not to be trusted they would take out their entire world without feeling any guilt. "Charmeleon you're back." A familiar voice squeaked. Skiploom dashed in the room and jumped right on Charmeleon knocking him over. "Hey Skiploom, it's so nice to see you again." Charmeleon ignored the fact that he lived right next to the grass type. "I'm glad that you're okay, how's everyone else?" Skiploom blinked softly " They're underground right now until the Task force get rid of the humans." Charmeleon was almost afraid to ask "Why aren't you down there?" Skiploom smiled unaware of Charmeleon feeling concern. "Because I was waiting for you!" Those were the words he did not want to hear and in panic Charmeleon sent the small Skiploom down underground as he set out to go find that Dragonite again._

Isis yawned and slowly turned over to see the alarm clock. 11:30! She was late! Like a rocket she shot out of bed and got ready for the morning or what was left of it. She was out late looking for the pokeball while Figgy was still with the doctor but it was all in vain and she had to give up and go to bed before she fainted in the crowded city street last night. That became very dangerous since there were threats of a couple gangs going around she would of thrown herself in danger. Figgy had gotten released at ten o' clock and Isis was late to go get him, she would have to apologize to her pokemon when she saw him.

"Figgy! I'm coming!" Isis yelled down the stairs causing her to trip at the end of the flight falling on her face.

Getting scolded by her bad behavior Nurse Joy led her to Figgy who was more than happy to see it's trainer. Embracing each other they hugged for the longest time. "Ready to go?" Figgy looked into his trainers eyes using his own to ask the question 'Where?' Isis just laughed "To the library of course. You know how much I love to read."

"Love to read you say?" A snotty voice replied. Isis and Figgy whipped around to see a boy Isis's age dressed in a leather jacket and bald. If Isis wasn't any wiser she would assume that the Hooligan was part of a gang.

"Who are you?" Isis stood there staring into the cold eyes of newcomer.

"I came here to challenge all the trainers in the hospital that I see fit." He pulled out a pokeball challengingly. "Come on and fight me." Isis stared at the ball blankly.

"We can't punch each other with pokeballs you know." The boy stared at her in disbelief, was she that ignorant?

"No, we'll fight using our pokemon." He rolled his eyes. "See, this Sandile is going to win." He grinned waiting to see the embarrassment that Isis would send. "Well? What are you going to send out?"

"You see the thing is that I –" Isis laughed nervously "I don't have a pokemon that I can use I only have one and the doctor told me that it'd be best that I don't have Girafirig battle. Sorry!" The hooligan sighed and went to turn around when Isis saw what he had in his back pocket, Figgy's pokeball! "Hey you have my pokeball!" She exclaimed.

"Really? This old thing?"

"Yeah I want it back!" She cried taking a step closer.

"I'll give it back if you battle me." He had a sneaky grin pasted on his face.  
>"But I can't!" She cried.<p>

"Than there will be no pokeball for you!" He turned around and walked off not before saying: "I'll be out of town in the next few days so hurry up and catch a new pokemon." Isis felt like just crying because there was no way that she'd be able to catch a new pokemon not without money or another pokeball and you won the money from the pokemon battle anyways.

Figgy looked at his trainer and sighed. "Don't feel bad Figgy, it's not your fault that I don't have any money. I just need to find a pokeball now. But where?" Isis walked around until she stumbled onto something shiny. Sitting on the floor was six hundred dollars. Who dropped that much money anyways? Looking around Isis looked for the owner of the lost money.

"Hey, you found my cash. Thank you!" A young girl with a Weedle hooked to her shoulder sat on her shoulder. "For finding it you can have it!" She skipped away merrily as if she lost nothing. Isis stared blankly at the wad of cash how did the girl not think she was going to steal it? Why was she looking for it if she was going to give it away? Without any more questions she stuffed it into her pocket and walked on, right into the shop. The clerk who was too busy reading her gossip magazine payed little attention to Isis. Of course Iris's attention was caught by the cover on it was the title "Avicado city inquirer" the picture of the cities gym leader was posted on there. Isis payed little attention to that but her eye did catch the headline with a dark, skeletal figure that stood at least seven or eight feet tall. The headline read "Tall mysterious figure attacks trainer and his pokemon." Goosebumps formed on her neck and legs there was no way that she wanted to meet that thing in a dark alley. There were other articles actually about celeberties but that interested Isis in the least, what she was interested in was the pokeballs that she wanted to buy.

"What do you want?" The clerk asked almost snarling.

"I would like to buy some pokeballs please." Isis smiled trying to forget the shocking reaction from the clerk.

"How many?" She checked the inventory on her computer.

"Three please." Isis put some of her cash on the table.

"That'll be 300 dollars." Isis eagerly picked the three pokeballs up.

"Look Figgy! We're going to go catch some pokemon friends now!" She bounced excitedly startling some of the people next to her. Figgy on the other hand bounced with her knowing how excited his trainer was he wanted to show her he was equally interested. "But where do we go?" Figgy sighed and limped over to a shelf where he pulled a city map.

"It looks like there's a park not to far that hosts wild, catchable pokemon." Nose in the map Isis started to walk, after a couple of times of walking into the walls and doors she decided that she'll wait until she'd get lost first before using the map.

Along the street was several shops mostly small businesses and gift shops but the biggest building there was the hospital. Whenever there was an alley the two scurried past them in irrational belief that there was a giant skeletal monster about to jump them. But in broad daylight it was least likely something like that would happen.

"There's the park!" Isis shouted in Figgy's ear like an excited two-year old for ice cream. "Let's go?" Isis blinked to see that the park was full of trainers searching for pokemon that might pop out. Most looked like youngsters and preschoolers. Isis wondered if any pokemon lived here anymore.

"Hey look a Girafirig!" One shouted causing all the kids and trainers in the area to charge with pokeballs at the two.

"Wait! This is my pokemon!" Isis screamed going into a defensive position.

"Where's its pokeball?" One asked almost in a challenging way.

"In my pocket." Isis lied.

"Really why didn't you send Girafirig back?" Another asked.

"Because I wanted to catch a pokemon." She replied.

"There's not much here." The youngster rolled his eyes in frustration. "Are you sure that's your pokemon because what would happen if I battled it with my Beedrill and threw a pokeball at it."

"I'd battle you with my Rayquazza." The whole crowd gasped and took a step back totally falling for it, except the trainer in the back who was closer to Isis's age than any of the rest. "Who's pokeball is right next to my Girafirig's and Charizards!" Isis's nose grew a couple feet after those lies.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?" The boy asked again.

"Yes, if you give me a quarter I'll let you see them." Isis never expected the boy to do it! "Actually I think I'll just go somewhere else." She smiled and backed up slowly and broke into a run. Figgy tried to catch up but was too slow.

"Get them!" The crowd of kids charged after the two gaining on them all too quickly. Isis grunted as she was pushed onto the ground and tackled. One of the kid's used a Caterpie's string shot to bind her legs together so she remained on the street. "Now you have to watch as we catch your pokemon." The youngster sent out his Nosepass and cornered poor Figgy.

A whistle blow startled the entire group of kids. "Get out of here before I call the police!" An angry voice bellowed. All ran except the one with the Nosepass. "You too Benjamin." Benjamin stared straight into the eyes of the newcomer apparently knowing him. Soon he gave up and ran off to places unknown to Isis.

"Are you all right?" The boy laughed untying Isis from the webs.

"What was that for? Who knew kids that age would be so aggressive." Isis brushed herself off.

"They haven't seen many new pokemon for weeks now. Probably because they've caught them all. I'm sorry how rude am I? My name is Roger."

"Isis. It's okay Roger you weren't that rude. I was just going to ask you for your name anyways."

"I see that you have a nice team. Rayquazza and Charizards are pretty popular pokemon." Roger had a smirk on his face. "Or was that a lie to defend you Girafirig here?"

"I was only trying to protect Figgy here. You see I have to go get another pokemon because I'm not supposed to fight with Figgy because of his injury and someone has his pokeball and won't give it back unless I fight him!"

"Do you ever take a breath between your sentences?" Roger laughed. "I can help you find pokemon you know."

"You know where they are!" Isis screamed.

Roger laughed at the girls excitement. "Yeah they're everywhere. They've seemed to migrate away from the park because of you know who."

"I do? Who?" Roger rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind, Miss Isis if you would follow me I will show you to some premo pokemon." Isis gladly followed the stranger not taking in the idea that this guy might be someone untrustworthy. But he was bringing her to pokemon wasn't that enough?


End file.
